


A Movie Marathon

by aiviloti



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: There was a sharp rap on the door.Toriel’s gaze followed the direction of the noise, wondering who it could possibly be at this hour. There were muffled voices behind the door, one of them slightly raised than the others. Although Toriel couldn’t identify who the voices belonged to, nor what they were talking about, but there was an impatient edge to them.Who could it possibly be?





	A Movie Marathon

There was a sharp rap on the door.

Toriel’s gaze followed the direction of the noise, wondering who it could possibly be at this hour. There were muffled voices behind the door, one of them slightly raised than the others. Although Toriel couldn’t identify who the voices belonged to, nor what they were talking about, but there was an impatient edge to them. “Hold on a minute, I’m coming,” she called out, her hands deftly undoing the apron strings before she hustled over to answer the door.    
  
A swirl of pink entered her sight.   
  
Before her was a familiar face, and two less familiar ones. Putting a voice as cheery as she could muster, she chirped, “hello there, Susie, and uh…” Toriel trailed off helplessly, gesturing to the other two behind Susie until one of them helpfully supplied, “Ralsei and Lancer!”   
  
“Right, Ralsei and Lancer,” Toriel nodded, making a mental note to remember their names. “What can I do for you kids today?”   
  
Susie grinned, much to the surprise of Toriel, and slowly said “We’re here for Kris.”    
  
At this, alarms began to blare in Toriel’s head as she went through a mental tally of all possible things her son could have done to get on the bad side of the bully of town. “Oh, Kris? He’s upstairs.” She hoped no one noticed how her voice had suddenly gone an octave higher. She returned Susie’s wide grin, “Would you like me to get him for you?”   
  
“That would be great, thanks ma’am,” Susie said, the grin unsettling Toriel further.   
  
Seeing how Toriel immediately paled further at Susie’s words, Ralsei hurriedly began to assure her. “Don’t worry, ma’am. Susie won’t hurt Kris because she’s a changed fellow now.” Nudging Susie, who repeatedly nodded, “Aren’t you?”   
  
At that moment, there was a shuffle from behind Toriel. Everyone looked to reveal Kris, who was looking like his usual composed self. He approached them, and mumbled to Toriel, saying, “I told you some friends were coming to watch a movie today, didn’t I?”   
  
“It must have slipped my mind, my dear.” Toriel gave a scratch of her head, internally cursing old age and her memory. “Now hurry along, my young ones. Enjoy the movie.” She showed them inside, and closed the door shut behind her.   
  
The gang sprang into the house, then upstairs, clearly more talkative now that the quartet was completed. Ralsei and Susie could be seen to be arguing, with phrases like “upsetting his mum” and “unkind” somehow finding their way into the conversation. Meanwhile, Lancer tugged at Kris’s arm, eagerly talking to him about something Toriel couldn’t really understand, with many hand gestures accompanying his speech.

_ Ah, so this funny batch, this unlikely trio were the people who kris was willing to claim as friends? How wonderful! _ Toriel beamed at the thought as she sank in the armchair after a long day, finally able to get some long deserved rest. But yet, she soon caught her thoughts wandering and herself wondering what kind of pie the kids liked.

* * *

 

“This is why we never watch movies together,” Ralsei declared after a lot of choosing between movies. “We simply don’t watch the same movies, so it wouldn’t be be fair at all to some of us if we only choose a few among them.”

They all crowded into Kris’s room for movie night, despite the evident lack of a TV or any device that could serve a television's purpose, which was why Kris lugged a short table in that could hold a laptop. They sprawled on the floor

Susie, who was impatiently tapping her fingers against the table, asked, “Why can’t we just watch one or more of everyone’s choices then? Then no one has to get upset and we get to watch more movies in one go.” She took a quick glance at the time displayed on her phone, then added, “it’s not like we don’t have the time.”   
  
Lancer’s eyes lit up as he clasped his hands together, rubbing them against each other in glee. “Does that mean you will all watch ‘Spaghetti in Pyjamas’ with me?”

Startled, Ralsei said, “Well, I suppose so.” He mused, then continued saying, “Although, you must admit it’s a show that doesn’t have much-”   
  
As to what Ralsei thought of Spaghetti in Pyjamas, no one would ever find out as he was interrupted by a cheer from Lancer, followed by Susie who hushed him, urging for him to sit down. She pat the empty spot next to her, indicating that it was his spot. Meanwhile, Kris managed to fix up the laptop, and huddled among the rest of the gang in the beanbags that used to be Asriel’s.

Watching movies together was truly wild.

The four of them had varied tastes, some that even clashed, which explained Lancer covering his eyes for more than half of “The Conjuring”, Susie’s choice. She on the other hand, had her eyes practically glued to the screen, happily exclaiming how well made the movie was. The movie made Ralsei very anxious as he was worried for Lancer, who may have been shivering from fear, but still refused to admit it scared him at all.

The most surprised one of them all was probably Toriel, as she definitely did not expect her intended surprise - a baked pie - to earn herself many high pitched screams.

* * *

 

“Apple pie? Or would the kids enjoy butterscotch pie more?” Toriel asked herself the moment she heard the door shut. It was not everyday that your emo-ish son who chose to hide himself away from everyone else suddenly invite a grand total of  _ 3 _ friends over, surely it was an occasion worth celebrating with pie?   
  
Toriel idly checked the counters, realising that her dilemma was all for nothing as there she did not have the required ingredients for an apple pie, anyway. Humming a tune, her skilled hands adeptly mixing the ingredients up, with a batter that a butterscotch pie required whipped up in no time.

The oven made a loud sound of “Ding!”, and it was ready for the kids.    
  
“This pie would not be as good as it is right now later when it has cooled down, so I should probably cut a few slices for Kris and his friends while the pie is hot,” she thought to herself, her hands already reaching for a knife.

With some pie and utensils in hand, off she happily marched to Kris’s room, but the moment she turned the doorknob, she was greeted with a loud scream. Her hold on the tray that held the pie loosened, and everything was set into slow motion as several pair of eyes watched in horror as the tray went into freefall.

To everyone’s surprise, the motion stopped.

Ralsei caught the tray, along with all the pieces of pie. Toriel let out her breath that she had not realised she had been holding until now. Applause rang from the other room, as Susie and Lancer began to cheer at Ralsei, who himself looked every bit as surprised as the rest.   
  
“Thank you, my dear,” Toriel said, reaching for the tray from him, not fully recovered from the shock.   


“I … I don’t really know how I did it, to be honest,” Ralsei replied, a faint blush spreading across his face. “I don’t usually have reflexes that good.”

“Who cares? That was so cool!” Lancer said, the admiration gleaming in his eyes. Susie didn’t say a word, but her lips were shaped like an ‘O’.   
  
Kris was the only one who was shaken by the turn of events, nonchalantly getting up from his seat. In a few steps, he was at Toriel’s side. He began to put the miraculously undamaged pie onto the plates and passed them to his friends. Once he made sure everyone had one, he helped himself to the last piece on the tray, then sat back down in his seat like nothing happened. He gave Toriel a slight wave as a thanking gesture, then began eating.

“I guess not everyone is surprised at my sudden agility then, huh?” Ralsei blurted out after a moment of silence.   
  
The words cleared the originally tense  atmosphere, as everyone laughed. Toriel smiled and exited the room, leaving the kids to whatever they were doing, not forgetting to call out, “Stop watching horror movies if you kids can’t take it, alright?”

“Can we watch something happier now?” Lancer groaned after the second ‘Halloween’ movie. “This was supposed to be a joyful occasion.” He put his head into his hands.   
  
Kris pondered for a moment, and began to type into the search bar. When the result came out, he turned the computer screen to face the rest of them. “This is a show I loved as a kid, it’s pretty decent and there’s no serious themes involved.”   
  
“Sounds good to me,” Ralsei nodded approvingly. “Is everyone good with this?”   


“That looks interesting,” Lancer said, thankful for the change, meanwhile Susie shrugged.   
  
“Why not? I watched a lot of that as a kid too.”  
  
Kris turned the computer back to set up the movie, while Ralsei teased Lancer gently. “It’s pretty contrasting to see you so against watching these chaotic movies when you literally tried to run me and Kris over just some time back.  
  
“I’m a changed fellow, you can trust me,” Lancer laughed good-naturedly.An hour later, Toriel went back to check on the kids, as well as collect the plates from earlier. She knocked on the door this time, not wanting a fiasco like just now. When she received no reply after several knocks, she turned the doorknob and let herself in, to see the four friends all huddled together, fast asleep on the beanbags.

* * *

An hour later, Toriel went back to check on the kids, as well as collect the plates from earlier. She knocked on the door this time, not wanting a fiasco like just now. When she received no reply after several knocks, she turned the doorknob and let herself in, to see the four friends all huddled together, fast asleep on the beanbags.

She felt her lips curving into a smile, not being able to remember when was the last time she saw Kris being around so many friends, and actually doing something together. The computer was still on, playing a show Toriel remember Kris loving as a kid.

Turning off the computer and collecting the plates, she left the room quietly, not wanting to disrupt the serenity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece for the lovely Deltarune zine which you can find at: deltazine.tumblr.com !
> 
> I'm honoured to be a part of it and had a lot of fun working on it. I hope you liked this, and ahh look forward to what I have in store!


End file.
